


Forgive Me?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [61]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, stubborn boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: If you are still taking prompts.... Ian and Mickey haven't spoken in a week. They are both miserable without each other but they are too stubborn to apologize. Their families are finally tired of it and decides on a plan to get them back together.





	Forgive Me?

“Mick, I swear to God, tuck your dick between your legs and waddle back to your apartment and apologize before I fucking murder you."

 

Mickey cuts his eyes to Mandy’s, slicing through her with a sharp glare before reaching forward to grab one of the nearly empty beer bottles that sits on the coffee table in front of him. He tilts it up and gulps the last few drops of amber liquid before slamming it back down.

 

“I’m not going over there.” He protests. “Ian’s welcome to come apologize anytime he wants."

 

Mandy opens her mouth to say something but decides to bite her tongue. Nothing she says at this point is going to help anyways, so she might as well not make things worse.

 

Ever since Ian and Mickey had some big argument two weeks ago, Mickey’s been staying at her place. And annoying the shit out of her as well. Mickey still won’t even let on to what the argument was about. 

 

Mandy feels like she’s gonna lose her fucking mind if this doesn’t end soon. 

 

She takes a deep breath before finally speaking.

 

“Mick, I love you. I would say I was on your side, but I can’t quite promise that because you’ve been known to make some stupid choices.” Mandy says. “If I know anything, though, it’s that you and Ian love each other, and all it would take to end this thing is one apologetic smile from your stupid face."

 

“It’s not about that.” Mickey sighs. “Its the principal of the thing. I’m always the one apologizing to his stubborn ass. How come he never has to say sorry? Especially since this time, it was all his fault."

 

Mandy arches an eyebrow at the first piece of information she’s gotten since Mickey showed up at her door fifteen days ago. 

 

“His fault?” She asks simply, looking to confirm this fact. 

 

“Yeah.” Mickey grunts. “His fault. His stupid, fucking fault.

 

Mandy pauses, needing to play her cards right if she’s going to get any additional information. 

 

“What was his fault again?” She asks, deciding to go with the “you already told me but I forgot” play, hoping he thinks he blabbed one night when he was too drunk. 

 

Mickey groans.

 

“He always thinks that he can just-. Wait. Fuck off, Mandy. There’s no way I actually told you what our argument was about.” 

 

Mickey chuckles humorlessly.

 

“Bitch.” He mumbles under his breath. 

 

Mickey pushes himself up off the couch clumsily and shuffles his way to the fridge to grab two more beers before heading the guest room he’s been occupying. 

 

“Nice try, Mands” He smirks. “Nice try.” 

 

“Damn it.” Mandy says, sliding down in her chair and crossing her arms, pouting slightly. “So close.” 

 

She glances over to the picture that sits on the mantle. A framed photo of her, Ian, and Mickey from the first Thanksgiving they spent together three years ago. Mainly, she glares at the redhead in the middle.

 

“Jesus Christ, Ian.” She sighs. “What did you do?"

 

*****

 

Ian cracks his eyes reluctantly as the first beads of the morning sun pierce through his window. He scrubs a hand into his hair roughly before dragging it down the rest of his face. 

 

He pats the empty side of the bed longingly, no longer surprised like the first few mornings he found it bare, but upset nonetheless. 

 

He knows the easiest thing to do would be to just go over to Mandy’s house and apologize to his boyfriend, but Ian’s never done anything the easy way. 

 

Instead he shoves down his feelings of regret and self pity, and heads to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

 

He always thought of his and Mickey’s apartment as small. Tiny. Barely enough room for the two of them. 

 

But without Mickey here all the time, the apartment has started to feel lofty. Too big. Too spacious. Too lonely. 

 

One or two nights, he’s only been a hair away from cracking and going to see his boyfriend. Those nights when he drinks a little too much, especially on his meds, and he starts to think those dark thoughts. 

 

Those thoughts of what if this is it? What if this is the one fight where both of them are too proud to come back, and before they know it, it’s been a month, or two, or three, and their lives are completely separate, and eventually they just resign to spend the rest of their existence apart. 

 

Usually, Ian can easily shake these thoughts from his head. However, as a few days turned into a week, and one week turned into two, those thoughts began to creep into his mind without any alcohol as lubricant. 

 

Ian starts to worry if that truly is where his relationship is headed.

 

“Are we both really that stubborn?” Ian wonders aloud. 

 

Are both of them really so stubborn that they would live alone, knowing that the love of their life is out there, instead of issuing a simple apology?

 

Before Ian’s thoughts can get any darker, there’s a knock on the door. He perks up, thinking the knock is Mickey. In fact, every single knock that Ian has heard since Mickey stomped his way out of their home has given Ian false hope of his boyfriend’s return. 

 

He opens the door to reveal that once again, Mickey has not come back, and instead, in front of him stands his brother, Lip. 

 

“Hey.” Ian says solemnly.

 

“Wow.” Lip deadpans. “What a welcome. I assume that the sad face you’re giving me means that you and Mickey haven't made up yet?"

 

Ian shrugs noncommittally, but the answer is clear.

 

“You guys aren’t over, right?” Lip asks. 

 

Ian’s head jerks up to look his brother in the eye. Sure, Ian had these fears himself, but someone else voicing them aloud make those thoughts all too real and valid.

 

“No!” Ian shakes his head fervently. “Never! No!"

 

“Just stubborn, then?” Lip offers. “I thought you were the most stubborn person I’d ever known until I met Mickey. You really found your match with that one."

 

Ian smiles minutely at the thought.

 

“Yeah.” He replies dreamily. 

 

“Ian, come on, man.” Lip sighs. “I don’t know who did what or who’s at fault, but give it up! It’s been what? Two weeks? That’s crazy!"

 

“I want to.” Ian admits. “I mean, I really, really want to, but-"

 

“But what?” Lip demands. “What is stopping you from putting an end to this?"

 

“I just, every time I head toward that door, every time I think I’m gonna go make up with him, I remember the argument and how wrong he was."

 

“C’mon, Ian. How bad could it have been? The guy loves you more than anything."

 

“He-. We were arguing about something stupid, then he took it a step too far, you know?” Ian tries to explain. 

 

“Look, Ian. I know as well as anyone what it’s like to be a Gallagher, who gets pissed off over random things and holds onto the grudge, so I can tell you that it’s never worth it.” Lip says. "Just think back over the argument, okay? And decide if this is really something that's worth putting this huge strain on your relationship."

 

Ian rolls his eyes and Lip notices the action.

 

“I know, I know.” Lip chuckles. “Who am I to be dolling out relationship advice, but please think about it. For me, okay?” 

 

Ian nods quietly and Lip takes it as his cue to leave. As he open the door, he turns back for one last quip.

 

“Remember that he loves you.” Lip says. “I’m not saying you have to be the one to apologize, but take the first step and go see him. Don’t risk your whole relationship over one moment of poor judgement.” 

 

****

 

Mandy shuffles slowly to answer the door bell that just rang. She squints toward the clock in the kitchen and takes note that it’s almost two in the morning. 

 

“Who the fuck?” She mumbles.

 

She opens the door to reveal none other than Ian fucking Gallagher. 

 

“Really?” She snarks. “You waited two weeks and until the middle of the night to do this?” 

 

“So you want me to wait longer then?” Ian smirks, knowing the answer. 

 

Mandy jerks Ian inside by his elbow. 

 

“I don’t care what it fucking takes!” She growls. “You get that whiny bitch of yours out of my house!” 

 

“Not his bitch, Mandy.” Mickey corrects, making his way into the living room and turning his attention to the tall redhead, who he hasn't seen in to far too long. “What are you doing here?" 

 

“We need to talk, Mick.” Ian says definitively, glancing at Mandy who takes that as her silent command to get lost. 

 

Mickey nods, taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Ian to do the same. 

 

“Wanna go first?” Ian offers. 

 

“Sure.” Mickey accepts. “Look, Ian. It’s not that I wanted to not talk to you or see you for this long, but for once, I felt like I was the right one in this fight, even if it was stupid."

 

“What?” Ian almost yells. “You think you were right?”

 

“I mean, yeah.” Mickey answers, not knowing why Ian is getting so upset. “You might think it’s not important, but you do need to take your turn doing the dishes."

 

“You think I’m mad because you told me to do the dishes?” Ian asks in disbelief. 

 

Mickey shrugs, completely lost with the turn this conversation has taken. 

 

“No!” Ian shouts. “I’m mad because of what you said!"

 

//////////////////

 

_“Holy fuck, Ian!” Mickey yells from the kitchen, gaining Ian’s complete and utter attention from his place on the sofa._

_“What’s wrong?” He asks._

_“Why don’t you ever do the dishes?” Mickey interrogates. “You wanted to cook this extravagant dinner, that dirtied every fucking plate and bowl that we own, and then you just leave it all in the sink.”_

_“Calm down, Mick.” Ian says, not taking his boyfriend seriously._

_“Sorry, but I’m not one of your rich geriatrics who can afford a maid, so you're gonna have to wash a fucking dish."_

_Ian stands in shock. He cannot believe that Mickey just brought up Ian’s past like that. He told Mickey about what happened during his manic phases because he loves and trusts Mickey, and for him to bring it up like that just baffles Ian._

_“Fuck you,_ _Mickey.” Ian growls, fuming internally._

_“No, fuck you, Ian.” Mickey says back, heading for the door. “Call me when you can clean up after yourself.”_

_//////////////////_

 

“Shit, Ian.” Mickey breathes. “I didn’t mean to use your past against you. I was just upset. I didn’t even realize that’s why you got so pissed.” 

 

Ian nods and lets out a deep breath that releases all his pent-up anger and tension with it. Seeing his boyfriend’s apologetic face pulls everything into perspective. 

 

“Deep down, I knew you didn’t mean it, but I just felt so betrayed and I let it get out of hand.” 

 

Mickey strides forward to wrap his boyfriend up in a hug. 

 

“I love you.” He whispers into Ian’s neck. Mickey pulls back to place a chaste kiss on Ian’s lips. “And I’m sorry, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Ian smiles, kissing Mickey back. “And I love you too.” 

 

The two stand there embracing one another until Mandy bursts their little bubble by dropping a large duffle bag at their feet. 

 

“Glad you worked it out.” She says indifferently. “Now take your shit, and get the fuck out of my house.” 

 

Mandy stomps back to her bedroom and slams the door. 

 

Mickey laughs and turns to look back up at Ian. 

 

“Ready to go home?” Ian asks, pulling his boyfriend closer with a hand on the small of his back. 

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, bitches!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for my long as shit absence. I'm not promising anything, but I am trying to get back into the swing of this whole writing thing, so please send me prompts (on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com) ) to get my inspiration juices flowing.
> 
> As always, tell me your thoughts and feelings on this one!
> 
> Love you guys <33333333


End file.
